Reflejos de un sueño
by Lyra Haydee
Summary: Dicen que el lago de Hogwarts es mágico, y quien lance una moneda pidiendo un deseo, este se le cumplirá.
1. Default Chapter

Dicen que el lago de Hogwarts es mágico, y quien lance una moneda pidiendo un deseo, este se le cumplirá.  
¿Será cierto, o tan solo una leyenda más de las que abundan en Hogwarts?  
Es un triangulo amoroso, entre Neville, Ginny y Harry.

* * *

**_Reflejos de un sueño_**

Hacia tiempo que había dejado de creer en los sueños, desde que se dio cuenta de que Tom no sería para ella. Por fin, una madrugada de un sábado, salio al lago. Era temprano y no había nadie alrededor. Había una leyenda, que muy pocos conocían: que si tenías un deseo muy fuerte y tirabas una moneda al lago se cumplía… Pero muchos sabían que era una tontería, igual que las fuentes de los deseos. En ese momento Myrtle se sentía muy sola y deseaba que en la vida le pasará algo mágico… No resistió, y aunque fuera una tontería tiro la moneda al lago y pidió: "Deseo no estar sola, encontrar a ese alguien que es para mí, olvidarme de los amores imposibles y que alguien real venga a mi." Mientras tiraba la moneda, derramo una lágrima y por un momento vio su reflejo en el lago, pero no estaba sola, la imagen de un muchacho… Myrtle volteo pero no había nadie y al mirar al lago otra vez el reflejo del chico desapareció. Se dio cuenta que solo había desperdiciado la moneda y llorando regreso a su cuarto.  
  
Esa semana estuvo melancólica y para el colmo no tenía amigos que la consolaran. Solo había soñado. Pero un día, había encontrado en su cuaderno una nota, más bien era un pequeño pensamiento, pero no reconocía la letra, y quedo intrigada… El pensamiento no tenía firma, pensó que era una broma solamente. Y así parecía, paso una semana y no hubo más pensamientos. Volvió al lago y mientras lo miraba, otra vez aparecía el reflejo de un chico a su lado, un chico que se veía feliz junto a ella… Pensó que ese reflejo era producto de su imaginación, una forma de que pareciera real lo imposible. Se sentía tan sola que lo que deseaba había salido de sus sueños, viéndose reflejado en el lago. Pero no podía vivir tan solo mirando un reflejo, un reflejo de algo que había soñado, quedaría atrapada en sus sueños, si se quedaba viendo ese reflejo un poco más, pero esa compañía le hacia bien. Se obligo a levantarse de aquel lugar, y regreso a su habitación. Estaría sola, los demás habían ido a Hogmseade y los de primero y segundo estaban en el jardín. Iba pensando en su tristeza, cuando decidió ir a llorar mejor a los baños de niñas, casi nadie entraba ah  
  
Pero en eso oyó una voz de un chico hablando en un idioma raro, y ella salio a decirle que se fuera a sus baños, pero se encontró con dos ojos amarillos y ese día dejo de existir. Sin embargo, algo la mantenía unida a Hogwarts por lo que no podía huir y su fantasma descansar en paz: la esperanza de que aun muerta encontrara al chico que había visto reflejado en el lago.  
  
Ginny se quedó pensativa, después de oír la historia. Estaba segura de que si Myrtle no hubiera muerto su deseo se habría cumplido. Pensó en hacer lo mismo, pedir un deseo al lago. Y si moría también, al menos no podían reprocharle que no lo hubiera intentado todo para ser feliz. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Harry, porque aunque había tenido ya novio, no lograba olvidarlo por completo, y sabía que el no le haría caso. Decidió ir al lago y pedir el deseo, nada perdia con intentarlo.  
  
La mañana estaba ideal, no había nadie por los alrededores del lago, la mayoría estaban todavía en sus camas, salas comunes o habían salido a Hogmseade. Por un momento lo pensó. Se le hacía tonto pedir el deseo, pero ya estaba harto de estar solo. Si bien era cierto que se llevaba bien con Harry, no era su gran amigo tampoco, y estaba harto de las burlas que le hacia Malfoy constantemente, y de las humillaciones que le hacia pasar constantemente Snape en su clase. Quería un tipo de consuelo que lo motivará a seguir, una amiga. Neville lanzo la moneda al lago, sin muchas esperanzas y el lago le mostró un reflejo… Sonrió ante la idea, pero pensó que era imposible, y que el reflejo solo era la imagen de sus sueños.  
Volvió a la sala común, no quería ir a Hogmseade, casi siempre le hacia algo Malfoy en esas salidas. Al fin no había ningún maestro que estuviera vigilándolo, mejor se iría a leer buenos libros sobre plantas, al menos en eso era bueno. Mientras iba pensando en eso, no se fijo y choco con una chica, que venia corriendo fuertemente. Del impacto cayeron los dos, porque Neville no tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra. Se oyó una voz tímida, que decía:  
- Lo siento mucho, discúlpame por favor – dijo la chica, que tenía la cabeza baja, no había visto con quien había chocado.  
  
El se levanto, y la ayudo a levantarse, mientras le decía – No te preocupes, de repente se quedo callado, la chica era la del reflejo del lago, y sintió una ternura muy grande por ella, como si quisiera protegerla ante todo. Pero sabía que era imposible por el simple hecho de que Ginny estuvo un tiempo enamorada de Harry … o al menos se sintió atraída hacía el . Estaba seguro que lo que el lago le mostró, solo había sido un reflejo de su deseo, pero no que fuera la persona indicada para el ¿cómo podría competir con una leyenda como Harry Potter?  
  
Ginny por fin miró a la persona con quien había chocado, era Neville y se veía tristeza en los ojos, de seguro pensaba que el tenía la culpa, y lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal. Lo miro a los ojos, nunca lo había visto fijamente, y vio que había mucha bondad en ellos, además de soledad. Le dio ternura y sonrió. Además noto algunos cambios que nadie más había observado, en ese último año Neville se veía más delgado, en si lo encontró atractivo. Se levanto tomando la mano que le ofrecía y empezaron a platicar animadamente.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogmseade? – pregunto Ginny. No sabía porque lo había hecho.  
- Claro que me gustaría – contesto Neville, mientras iban por algunas cosas a la sala común.  
  
Neville solo pensaba que se había compadecido de el por el choque y eso le dolía, no le gustaba causar lástima.  
  
Tenía que hacer lo posible para luchar por ella, demostrar que podía ser el mejor. ¿Lo lograría?

* * *

Muchas gracias a MarIaNa-Blackforever, Elena y Meiko por las reviews tan lindas que me dejaron en el song fic. La verdad valen mucho para mi

Y Meiko, me dio curiosidad por leer ese song fic o.O, ojala te animarás a publicarlo.


	2. Celos

**Capítulo 2: Celos**  
Neville esperaba a Ginny en la entrada del vestíbulo, algo nervioso. Se puso a dar un pequeño recorrido por el jardín, mientras llegaba.  
  
- Ya estoy lista - dijo de pronto una voz alegre, mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda. - ¿Nos vamos?  
  
- Si, ya también estoy listo - contesto Neville, mientras esperaba llevar todo, y que no lo molestara nadie esa vez.  
  
Mientras se alejaba, alguien los veia con tristeza y envidia. Harry se dio media vuelta, y penso en ir a su habitación. No tenía planes de ir a Hogmseade, se había vuelto a pelear con Ron y Hermione, y cosa rara, ultimamente se había llevado muy bien con Ginny y Neville, después de lo ocurrido en el último curso. Sin embargo, ahora que pensaba ir con ellos, vio algo en su mirada, y se dio cuenta que era mejor estar lejos, y al mismo tiempo, sintio algo. ¿Estaría celoso acaso?  
- No puede ser - se dijo a si mismo, en voz alta - ella solo es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, no la puedo ver de otra forma. Además ¿como reaccionaría su familia, si tuvieramos algo?  
  
De repente vio la imagen, y no era tan desagradable, estaba seguro que aunque tuvieran sus diferencias, Ron estaría de acuerdo, y los señores Weasley, siempre lo habían visto como un hijo, sabia que la señora Weasley, estaría feliz de que realmente formara parte de la familia.  
  
De echo ¿no había llegado el a gustarle a Ginny? ¿No sería posible que se fijará en Neville, solo porque el no le haría caso?  
  
Harry decidió que no podía quedarse en el cuarto, martirizandose, tenía que salir. Fue a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no lo encontro, y a lo lejos, vio a una figura solitaria: era Luna, quien no lo había visto.  
  
- Hola, Luna - se acerco Harry a saludarla. Ultimamente se llevaban muy bien . - ¿Como estas?  
  
Luna lo miro con curiosidad, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, y después sonrio.  
- Muy bien, ¿y tu?  
- Muy bien, gracias. - mintió Harry - Me preguntaba si podía hacerte compañía.  
  
Luna abrio sus ojos, mostrando de esa forma su sorpresa.  
- Claro que si, Harry. ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo en especial?v - Pues no tengo un tema planeado, pero ahora que lo piensas, ¿que opinas de que este año sigamos con las sesiones del Ejercito de Dumbledore? - pregunto Harry.  
- A mi me parece bien, y más que se cuenta ya con el apoyo de Dumbledore. ¿Has hablado con el al respecto? - pregunto Luna a su vez.  
- A decir verdad no. Ahora que lo mencionas, quiero formar el club ya mas en serio, así que hablaré con el , y la profesora McGonagall, para que lo autoricen - dijo Harry con seriedad.  
- Me gusta eso - afirmo Luna - Así los demás lo tomaran más en serio, y podría haber mas participantes en el grupo, y estaría más organizado.  
  
Así siguieron platicando Luna y Harry, hasta que llego la hora de la comida. Luna se había separado de el, para ir a comer a su mesa correspondiente, cuando el la detuvo.  
- Espera, ¿no te gustaría ir a comer mejor a Hogmseade? A lo mejor en las Tres Escobas – ofreció Harry  
  
Luna medito un rato y contesto : si, me gusta mucho la idea. Vamos entonces a las Tres Escobas.  
La tarde la pasaron muy agradablemente, cuando llegaron ahí, encontraron una mesa desocupada, y sorpresivamente, se les reunieron Ron y Hermione (al parecer ya se habían olvidado que estaban enojados con él) y Ginny y Neville.  
  
Pronto la plática fue animandose, y comentaron la idea de retomar lo del Ejercito de Dumbledore. A Neville le brillaron los ojos, y penso que esa sería una gran oportunidad, para demostrarle a Ginny de lo que era capaz de hacer. Además, desde que tenía su varita nueva, todos los hechizos le estaban saliendo mucho mejor. Mientras pensaba esto, vio de reojo a Ginny, y vio que miraba distraidamente a Harry y a Luna, y sintio una punzada en el estomágo. Lo mejor era pensar en otras cosas.  
  
En eso Ginny lo miró, y espontáneamente le dijo al oido:  
-Me la estoy pasando muy bien, Neville . Gracias por esta salida – al terminar de decir esto, le sonrió.  
-Gracias a ti, Ginny – contesto Neville – Deberiamos repetirlo, ¿no crees?  
-Si, creo que podremos volver a salir juntos la próxima vez. – respondío Ginny.  
  
Nadie se había dado cuenta de esta conversación, ya que estaban entretenidos con la planeación del Ejercito de Dumbledore, y elaborando un plan de estudios entre otra cosas.  
Todo parecía ir bien para Neville.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por las reviews del capítulo anterior , me han animado bastante.  
Mariana: no seas envidiosa, y dejame a James al menos xD y te dejo a los otros dos. En cuanto a con quien va a quedar Ginny, creo que tendremos que ver como va avanza el fic, porque de otra forma se arruina la historia, ¿no crees?  
Mejor dejarlo en suspenso.  
Cadica: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, a lo mejor Neville nos da una sorpresa, y resulta ser un conquistador, todo puede pasar.  
Igual aparece alguien diferente a Harry y Neville.  
Rosy: Buena pregunta ¿que hará el tercero? Al menos aquí en este capítulo, parece estar pensando en otras cosas, pero no creo que se haya olvidado tan rápido de Ginny ¿o si? o.O Gracias de nuevo a todas  



	3. Conspirando

**Capítulo 3. Conspirando.**  
Todo parecía ir bien para Neville, pero había un detalle olvidado: cuando chocó con Ginny ese día, ella iba al lago para pedir el deseo, pero con la plática y la ida a Hogmseade, no alcanzo a pedirlo. Sin embargo, al regresar a Hogwarts, Ginny sintió una inquietud ¿sería Neville el indicado para ella? Se dijo así misma, que ir ahora al lago, no parecía buena idea. Mejor dejar que las cosas fueran pasando.  
  
Mientras regresaban a Hogwarts, el grupo parecía feliz, y al llegar a Hogwarts, Luna se despidió de ellos, y se dirigió a su sala común, para llegar directamente a su cuarto. Normalmente nadie hablaba con ella.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny se sentía muy confundida, y dando una excusa cualquiera, se despidió de todos.  
- Yo me voy a dormir, creo que me cayo mal la rebana de pastel, después de todo lo que comimos. Me siento llena - dijo Ginny, subiendo a su cuarto.  
- Ahora que lo menciona, también me siento con algo de sueño, será mejor que vaya a dormir también. - Al decir esto, Hermione hizo algo muy raro en ella, y se despidió de Ron con un beso en la mejilla, se dio cuenta rápidamente, y les dio un beso a Harry y Neville.- Buenas noches.  
  
Los tres jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos.  
- Bueno, también me voy .- dijo Neville - Quiero leer algo en el libro "Las mil y una plantas mágicas", para el trabajo de pociones.  
- Nos vemos Neville - dijo Harry.  
  
Pronto se quedaron solos Harry y Ron . Al parecer no tenían ganas de dormir.  
- Te veo intranquilo, Ron. ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Harry.  
- A decir verdad, si, pero no me siento a gusto hablando de eso aquí, siento que cualquiera puede oírnos. - dijo Ron, hablando en voz muy baja.  
- Voy por mi capa invisible, podríamos hablar en la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿qué te parece? - al decir esto, Harry se dirigió de prisa a su habitación, tomo la capa invisible (Seamus, Dean y Neville ya se habían dormido), y alcanzo a Ron, que ya estaba a punto de salir por el cuadro.  
- Creo que nos hará bien una caminata y tomar aire fresco - dijo Ron. - A decir verdad, extraño las escapadas y meternos en problema. Odio ser prefecto, ese papel le irá bien a Hermione, pero a mi no me gusta.  
- Vaya, y yo creía que estabas contento, cuando te llego la carta el año pasado. - contesto Harry.  
- Solo porque ser prefecto, me da unos privilegios en casa. Recuerdo como ha consentido mi mamá a mis hermanos, porque eran prefectos. - Ron parecía muy malhumorado al decir esto.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid, y Harry toco la puerta bruscamente.  
- Ya voy, ya voy - contesto Hagrid, quien apareció un poco malhumorado. Dumbledore lo había obligado a llevar a Grawp, a una colonia de gigantes que vivían en un lugar cerca, debido a que era un peligro para los alumnos. Estos gigantes al estar cerca de la civilización, ya hablaban más el idioma, y estaban un poco más educados para interactuar con ellos, además de que había algunos que eran semigigantes como Olimpe y Hagrid, pero eso es otra historia. - Debí imaginar que eran ustedes, pasen antes de que alguien los vea.  
  
Harry y Ron entraron a la cabaña, que curiosamente, estaba demasiado bien ordenada. Fang que estaba en el suelo, los miro y volvió a dormir como si nada.  
- ¿Quieren un te? - pregunto Hagrid.  
- Bueno... - contestaron ambos.  
- Y, ¿de que querían hablar? - volvió a preguntar Hagrid - Los veo algo intranquilos.  
  
- Si, es que han pasado muchas cosas, y no quería hablar con Harry de eso en la sala común. - respondió Ron - Principalmente, que vi algo raros a mi hermana y Neville en la salida de Hogmseade, como si se gustaran.  
- ¿Neville y Ginny? - interrumpió Hagrid - Creí que a Ginny le gustaba Harry.  
  
Harry se puso rojo, y no pudo evitar sonreir.  
  
- Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora tiene cada gusto mas raro... - contesto Ron - No es que Neville me caiga mal, pero mi hermana merece a alguien mejor, y no me gusta la idea que sea su novia. - Pero eso lo debe decidir ella, no tú -regaño Hagrid a Ron - ¿Tu que opinas Harry?  
- Yo... - contesto Harry titubeando - Creí que Ginny no me importaba más que como amiga, pero al verla con Neville, sentí unas emociones muy raras, que ni siquiera tuve cuando me gustaba Cho.  
- Entonces, ¡tu podrías ayudarme, Harry! - exclamo Ron, muy contento - Tu tratas de conquistarla, y de esa forma alejaremos a Neville, siento que Ginny te quiere.  
  
Hagrid lo vio con enojo.  
- Ron, no puede ser que de verdad estés planeando algo así, interferir en la felicidad de tu hermana. - comento, moviendo la cabeza.  
- Lo hago por su bien, Neville no es el indicado para ella, y ¿qué mejor que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana sean novios? Sería bonito - Ron volteo a ver a Harry, como buscando apoyo.  
- Bueno, he de reconocer que yo saldría ganando. - respondió Harry, sonrojándose nuevamente.  
  
Hagrid movió la cabeza, molesto todavía.  
- Ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, mientras tanto creo que ya deberían irse, son las dos de la mañana, y si alguien se da cuenta de que no están en su cuarto, tendrán problemas aunque tengan capa invisible.  
- ¿Tan tarde es? - preguntó Harry, nervioso. Nunca se habían quedado tanto tiempo en la noche, platicando con Hagrid. - Tienes razón, debemos irnos.  
- Buenas noches - se despidió Ron.  
  
Llegaron sin ninguna dificultad a su sala común, pero al parecer había alguien que no había podido dormir tampoco. Harry doblo rápidamente la capa invisible.  
  
- Harry, Ron ¿dónde estaban? - pregunto Hermione, que estaba leyendo un libro de Transformaciones.  
- Con Hagrid . No nos iras a quitar puntos, ¿verdad Hermione? - pregunto Ron.  
- A decir verdad, me siento algo rebelde. Me hubiera gustado que me invitaran a salir con ustedes. - respondió Hermione - ¿De que hablaron?  
- Se estaba quejando de que Grawp ya no estuviera aquí. - contesto Ron rápidamente - Creo que siente mucho su ausencia.  
- Es lógico, se había acostumbrado un poco a tenerlo con el. Pero debe de darse cuenta que es lo mejor para todos - dijo Hermione, ella siempre había estado en contra de que Grawp estuviera en el bosque de Hogwarts. - Por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de lo feliz que estaban Ginny y Neville hoy?  
  
Harry y Ron sintieron una punzada. No podrían comentarle a Hermione sus impresiones, era obvio que ella veía esa relación de una forma muy diferente a la de ellos, ¿sería que eran unos egoistas, y no pensaban en la felicidad de Ginny?  
- No, no me había fijado - dijo Harry.  
- Yo tampoco - respondió Ron - Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que vigilar a mi hermana.  
- Harían una buena pareja, ¿no creen? Creo que si se le diera una oportunidad, Neville trataría muy bien a Ginny. En fin, me voy a dormir, buenas noches. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. - Al decir esto, Hermione se dio la media vuelta, y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
Ron y Harry subieron a su habitación, en silencio.

* * *

Y ahora, las contestaciones a las reviews tan lindas que me han dejado :  
**Mariana:** Para que veas que no soy tan mala, te dejo también a Sirius , me quedo sola con James. La verdad es que si estuvo corto el capítulo, pero preferí dejarlo así, antes de alargarlo y poner incoherencias o hacerlo aburrido o.O  
**Ginny: **La verdad es que haremos sufrir un poco a ambas partes, y que gane el mejor . No pidió el deseo, debido a que no tuvo oportunidad, ya que choco con Neville. Veremos si más adelante lo pide.  
**Campik-pa:**Precisamente elegí a Neville, como rival de Harry, bien pudo haber sido algún otro, pero creo Neville le pondrá más emoción al asunto, ya que tiene que esforzarse mucho más para conquistar a Ginny, y por lo mismo, hará sufrir más a Harry.  
**Mistica:** La verdad es que si digo con quien se quedará Ginny, les estaría diciendo el final . Mejor esperen a ver que pasa, y si bien el fic tiene que ver con una pareja, se van a hablar también de otras cosas , no solo la lucha romántica, por llamarlo de alguna forma.  
**Raquel:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, y seguiré trabajando en el.  
Gracias a todas 


	4. El ejército de Dumbledore

Mientras se acostaba, Harry decidió olvidarse del asunto de Ginny y Neville, y dedicarse a pensar más lo de la creación nuevamente, del Ejercito de Dumbledore , sin sospechar, que en un futuro, esa sería una nueva generación de la Orden del Fenix. Mientras meditaba, se le ocurrió una idea ¿porque no utilizar el Ejercito de Dumbledore, para poner ejercicios medianamente díficiles, y así, Ginny se daría cuenta de que Neville no era mejor en el que en ese sentido? ¿Qué futuro le podría ofrecer él a Ginny, ya pensando en un momento muy lejano? De pronto Harry , tuvo una gran idea, o eso creia el: si juntaba a Ginny con Neville, Ginny vería como sería su vida con el, y lo más seguro, es que no le gustaría, causaría una desilusión muy grande, y ahi estaría el para consolarla, cuando rompiera con él.

Esa noche durmió contento, y si alguien lo hubiera visto, le vería una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando Harry se levanto, ya habían ido todos a desayunar, no lo habían despertado sus compañeros, y se encontro con Hermione y Ron, que lo estaban esperando en la sala común.

- ¡Harry! Ahora si dormiste bastante - dijo Ron - Te quería despertar desde hace rato, pero Ron no me dejo - comentó Hermione - Solamente porque has tenido muchas prácticas ahora que regresaste al equipo de Quidditch, crei conveniente hacerle caso a Ron.  
- Vaya, eso si es sorprendente, que esten de acuerdo en algo - dijo Harry, bromeando - Vamos a desayunar, si es que han dejado comida los demás. Al llegar al Gran Salón, solo había un par de alumnos de segundo, que habían llegado tarde también, pero estaban terminado, y practicamente tuvieron toda la mesa para ellos tres. Estaban tranquilamente hablando del próximo partido de Quidditch, y del trabajo de Harry, que había quedado como capitan, ahora que Angelina había salido de Hogwarts. De ahí pasaron a hablar de otras cosas, cuando Hermione le pregunto a Harry:  
- ¿Cuando vas a ir a hablar con Dumbledore y la profesora McGongall, sobre la Orden del Fenix? - Creo que ire el lunes, primero para obtener la autorización de la profesora McGonagall, y ya teniendola, iré a ver a Dumbledore - respondió Harry - Por cierto, empieza a preocuparme, que ya ha pasado un mes, y que no tengamos profesor todavía de DCAO - Es que con lo que le ha pasado a profesores anteriores, nadie quiere el puesto - comentó Ron desanimado - Hasta se me ocurrió pensar que sería bueno, que nos diera Snape, así nos librariamos de el al finalizar el curso - No, gracias - contesto Harry- ya tengo bastante con verlo en pociones. - También es raro, que nos esten dando más salidas a Hogmseade, los años pasados no fueron tantas - comento Hermione.  
- Bueno, al menos a mi me gusta así - terció Ron, terminando de desayunar por fin, ya solamente lo estaban esperando a él Hermione y Harry. - ¿Nos vamos?

Estaban a punto de salir, cuando se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall, quien le dijo - Potter, necesito que me acompañes a la oficina del director Dumbledore. Al ver la cara de sorpresa, de los tres amigos, simplemente añadió:  
- No me miren así, solamente queremos hablar con él, no esta en problemas. Vamos Potter, no hagamos esperar más al profesor Dumbledore

Ron y Hermione, los vieron alejarse.  
- ¿Vamos a la sala común? - pregunto Ron, algo desanimado. - A decir verdad no tenía ánimos de estar ahí.  
- No, hace buen día, y ya me puse al corriente con todos los trabajos que había que hacer para la otra semana... - contesto Hermione. - ¿Porque no vamos un rato al lago, o pasear por los jardínes?  
Ron la miró sorprendido.  
- Si vamos, ¿podriamos ir al campo de Quidditch, mejor? Quiero probar la escoba que me regalaron George y Fred - Si, ve por la escoba y te espero - contesto Hermione.

Con la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" les había estado yendo bastante bien a los gemelos, quienes le regalaron una Nimbus 2004 a Ron, (aunque a el le hubiera gustado más una saeta de fuego), y la escoba que el tenía, la que le dieron cuando le dijeron que iba a ser prefecto, el se la dejo a Ginny, quien recibió la promesa, de que para el principios de próximo año, le regalarian otra.

En eso vieron a Harry, quien los alcanzo ahí, con una gran sonrisa en la boca.  
- Harry, ¿les preguntaste sobre formar el Ejercito de Dumbledore? - preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.  
- Si, pero me negaron el permiso - contesto Harry, sin dejar de perder una sonrisa.  
- Pero ¿como? - exclamó Ron, pero antes de que siguiera protestando, Harry solto una carcajada.  
- Me acaban de dar el puesto de profesor de DCAO.

- - - - - - -

Muchas gracias a Raquel, Rosy y Mariana por los comentarios

Ojalá les siga gustando el fic, respecto a Hermione y Luna, creo que lo veremos en próximos capítulos (todavía no tengo definida cual será la suerte que tengan o.O)

Y Mariana, entones te quedas con Remus, yo con James, y dejamos a Sirius libre para quien lo quiera xD, todo solucionado


	5. Sobre el futuro de los personajes

Capítulo 5. Sobre el futuro de los personajes  
Hermione se quedo con la "boca abierta" al oir semejante noticia.

* * *

Y al parecer la escritora también, porque dejo un tiempo de escribir, porque no tenía ideas para salir del lió en que se había metido. Poco a poco el fic había quedado en el olvido, pero los personajes del mismo estaban molestos. En especial Hermione.  
- Odio que me dejen con tanto suspenso - comentaba. - Creo que deberíamos hacer algo.  
- ¿Pero que? - pregunto Harry - No podemos hablar con los escritores de fics y que continuen algo ¿o si?  
- Si se puede - contesto Hermione - Y les explico un plan.

Una noche en que la escritora del fic estaba apunto de dormirse sobre el teclado, como es costumbre ya, vio tres personas entrando a su cuarto. "Perfecto, me estoy volviendo más loca si eso es posible" - pensó "Si al menos hubiera sido Lucius o Tom Riddle O

Siento desilusionarte, pero basta de tonterias, Lyra. Ellos no salen en este fic - dijo Hermione molesta.  
- ¿Cómo esos dos pueden gustarle a alguien? - dijo Ron, algo extrañado. La situación no podía ser más rara : hablar con una autora de un fic..., y eso que ellos siempre habían estado en situaciones raras.  
- Basta - exclamo Lyra - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejen tranquila?  
- Sigue con el fic - dijo Harry - A mi me va gustando la trama, es más ¿puedo hacerte sugerencias?  
Lyra se quedó pensando... Eso no podía estar pasando, después de eso, seguro iría directo al maní comió.  
- De acuerdo, Harry, si quieres dame sugerencias¿qué propones? - pregunto Lyra.

Harry se acerco y le dijo varias palabras al oído, sin que pudieran oírlo Hermione y Ron. Al ver que Lyra sonreía ante las sugerencias de Harry, así que Ron y Hermione hicieron sus peticiones respectivamente.

Perfecto¿ahora qué? - pregunto Lyra  
- Conforme sigas escribiendo , desapareceremos de tu cuarto - dijo Hermione - Y si no quieres vernos más, mas vale que no dejes tanto tiempo de escribir y cumplas con lo que te habías propuesto: terminar un fic.  
- Esta bien, esta bien, solo tengo una pregunta - dijo Lyra sonriendo.  
- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Ron con curiosidad.  
- Si hago un fic sobre Tom y Lucius, y dejo de escribir ¿también ellos me visitaran? - pregunto Lyra con ilusión.  
- ¡Loca! Ponte a escribir - grito Harry enojado.  
- Solo preguntaba. Que carácter .- y Lyra continuó escribiendo el fic.

* * *

Pero Harry¿serás entonces profesor de DCAO? - Hermione estaba muy contenta, y le dio un abrazo muy grande, y Ron sintió algo muy curioso en el estomago. Una sensación que no podía explicar.  
- Espera, no te emociones mucho, todavía - dijo Harry- En realidad van a ser clases compartidas con el profesor Lupin - empezó a explicar Potter, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de sorpresa de Weasley y Granger.  
- ¿El profesor Lupin vuelve? - preguntaron a coro .  
Harry se rió de ellos, al ver su cara de sorpresa.  
- Si . - comento Harry - ¿Se acuerdan que uno de los libros que según esto había escrito Lockhart, sobre como había hecho que un hombre lobo fuera una persona normal?  
- Si, me acuerdo de eso - dijo Ron -, pero ¿no es algo muy fantasioso? Además Lockhart es un farsante, no creo que eso funcionara.  
Hermione lo miró molesta. Lockhart había sido uno de sus maestros preferidos.  
- Pues, si lo hubiera hecho realmente Lockhart, no hubiera funcionado, pero como era idea robada, Dumbledore deicidio probarla sobre Lupin, y dio resultado: ya no hay riesgo que se convierta en lobo. - dijo Harry - Bueno, en realidad solo puede convertirse en lobo, porque ahora se volvió animago, siguiendo los consejos de Sirius.  
- Esos dos siempre harán de las suyas - contesto Hermione, visiblemente contenta.  
Harry estaba muy contento, veia ganada la batalla contra Neville, y se quedaría con Ginny. Después de todo, si este experimento funcionaba, tendría práctica para ser auror, o en un momento dado quedarse como profesor de DCAO, quizás jefe de casa o tal vez , inclusive director... Neville no podía ofrecerle una seguridad de ese tipo a Ginny, no tenía más que la fortuna de sus abuelos y sus padres... Que si bien era grande, podía acabarse.

Hermione y Ron también se pusieron a meditar, si bien la idea era excelente para sus planes, Harry se las vería difícil ese año... Habría mucha gente que estaría en contra con que el fuera profesor aunque fueran clases compartidas, y le traerían dolores de cabeza. Pero Harry ya había aprendido a vivir con eso... Al menos ahora contaba con el apoyo del director, y del ministerio de magia.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por las críticas, y siento no haber podido continuar antes con el fic, pero como explique, había tenido un pequeño bloqueo mental T.T  
Afortunadamente creo que las ideas vuelven otra vez .  
Gracias a **Raquel** por quitarle telarañas, **Mariana**, espero que ya sigas teniendo internet y no tengas problemas o.O  
**Rosy**, sorpresas va a ver muchas (nadie: inclusive para Lyra, que no sabe como seguirle todavía XD, después de dejar el fic tanto tiempo xD), conciencia malvada, deja de seguirme a todas partes T.T (nadie: imposible , adonde vayas yo te seguire) T.T  
Gracias todos por las críticas 


	6. Muriendo lento

**_Capítulo 6. Muriendo lento_**

Mientras los amigos de Harry, recibian con agrado las noticias, había alguien, a quien no harían muy feliz.  
**_Quizás no sientas lo que yo sentí  
quizás no hay lagrimas ni miedo,  
tal vez no pienses ni un momento en mi  
tal vez hay alguien en tus sueños.  
_**Al día siguiente, A Neville no le gustaba nada la noticia, de que Harry fuera profesor de DCAO. Sintió miedo, un miedo enorme. ¿cómo podría competir ahora con el? Esa sería una buena experiencia para Harry y contaría mucho para un próximo trabajo, pero el... No podría ofrecerle nada a Ginny.  
Neville volteo a ver a Ginny, quien estaba hablando con Harry, en la sala común. La expresión de sus ojos ya había cambiado, y lo volvía a ver como cuando recién había entrado a Hogwarts, con cara de admiración... No pudo más, y salio de la habitación.

**_¿Donde esta el amor?  
¿Donde esta tu corazón ?  
te necesito nada es igual  
y estar pensando todo me hace mal.  
Si tu no estas, dame una razón  
para no morir, lento.  
_**Se dirigió al lago, afortunadamente era casi de noche, y no habría nadie ahí, podría estar solo un momento. Fue corriendo y pensando solamente , si Ginny solo había jugado con el, si solo lo había usado para darle celos a Harry.  
- No, ella no es así - penso Neville suspirando  
Cuando llego al lago, vio que estaba solo. Y no pudo contenerse, grito... Era un grito de dolor y avergonzado de si mismo, sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Se sentó en la orilla del lago. Tenía unos minutos para estar solo, sin tener problemas porque lo regañaran antes de volver a la sala común. Al menos esa soledad, en ese momento lo calmaba.

**_Dime que hacer para olvidar  
que alguien me escuche en el cielo  
esta tan roto ya mi corazón  
como le digo que fue un juego. _**  
Por fin se levanto, y se dirigió a la sala común, seguro de que nadie lo había oído, nadie lo había visto, pero estaba equivocado. En un rincón lejano, oculta tras unos arbustos, estaba Luna... Ella hubiera querido consolarlo, Neville no le caía mal, y ella misma necesitaba un abrazo.., también sufría en ese momento, pero comprendió que no podía molestarlo: a ella no le hubiera hecho gracia, que la hubieran oído gritar tampoco. Espero a que Neville se fuera, para dirigirse a su sala común.

**_Donde esta el ayer, donde esta el amor  
donde esta tu corazón  
no te pareces nada a quien yo ame  
y lentamente se me va la fe  
si tu no estas, dame una razón  
para no morir, lento, lento.  
_**Neville llego a la sala común, y seguían Harry y Ginny en ella. Se les había unido ya Ron y Hermione. Estos últimos parecían estar felices, sus miradas a cada rato se cruzaban, Neville noto que Ginny solía esquivar la mirada de Harry, pero bien podría ser por timidez. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que al entrar sin saludar y dirigirse a su cuarto, Ginny se había levantado para ir a saludado, pero no le dio oportunidad. No comprendía porque estaba Neville así. Mientras tanto, Harry sonrió: Neville estaba celoso y empezaba a portarse mal con Ginny, era su oportunidad, pronto Neville cometería una locura que la haría enojar... Además Neville no era competencia para el , podía bajar la guardia... Abrazo a Ginny, cuando se sentó y Ginny instintivamente puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, pero la levanto pronto, incomoda. No se sentía a gusto.

**_S_****_oplaba el viento a nuestro favor  
y tocábamos el cielo  
mira mis ojos y dime si es verdad  
que nuestro amor llego al final  
_**Ron y Hermione estaban entretenidos, en una de sus típicas discusiones y no veían lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero el gesto de Ginny, de levantar la cabeza rápidamente, fue una señal para Harry: no debía dar por ganada la batalla, todavía. ****

**_¿Donde esta el ayer¿ Donde esta el amor ?  
¿Donde esta tu corazón?  
Te necesito nada es igual  
y estar pensando todo me hace mal  
si tu no estas, dame una razón  
para no morir, lento._**  
Esa noche en Hogwarts, dos personas lloraban en sus habitaciones, sin saber que el destino las uniría y serían grandes amigos, lo necesitaban, porque todavía tenían que continuar luchando, para lograr tener el amor de sus vidas.

* * *

Siento tener que utilizar el recurso de una canción en el fic, pero la necesitaba para "desempolvarme" y poder seguir con el fic. Esta canción (Muriendo lento, la versión en español, la canta Timbiriche), me pareció perfecta para Neville, pues es lo que sentiria, cuando supiera que su rival, además le ganaba ya academicamente, y tenía mas ventajas que el. Espero que les guste. 


End file.
